


Waiting for her.

by TamayaMoore



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, THEY ADULTS, Teasing, also scholar in a suit because everyone looks dashing in a suit k, gender neutral pronouns for scholar, karolina is a bratty bottom, like barely present, there i said it, theres also some very slight degradation kink in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamayaMoore/pseuds/TamayaMoore
Summary: Karolina is fabulously late to a party, and Scholar decides to teach her a thing or two about having to wait...
Relationships: Scholar/Karolina (Sweet Elite)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Waiting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I'm back to my bullshit with more filth for you thirtsy animals! You're welcome. My reputation is immaculate. My legacy is thriving.  
> ALSO repeat here, the characters have been aged up for the sake of this fic and are both consenting adults!  
> I also used gender neutral pronouns for Scholar since I really want to be inclusive with this! So instead of using Master/Mistress I chose Mx, you can read it Mix, Mux, or however you want to. Who am i to say.
> 
> As always hmu if I forgot any tags or trigger warnings I'll be happy to edit and add them!  
> And please feel free to leave kudos/comments if you like my work!

Scholar had been waiting for a while, outside of the luxurious five stars hotel, the vallet at the entrance eyeing them rather suspiciously as they tapped their foot impatiently on the red carpet, constantly checking the expensive watch on their wrist.

A limousine came at a halt, wheels squeaking against the pavement, and a man rushed out to open the passenger door; Karolina stepped out of it, pushing her hair back with the flick of a wrist, and scrunched her nose at the sight of her partner. "You're wearing that? You've already taken part in a event with that on! This is a crime against fashion and good taste, _ugh._ "

Scholar cocked a brow at her, lifting up their arm and pointing at the watch. "You're late."

Karolina huffed, rolling her eyes. "Perfection takes time. You look like you put on the first thing out of your closet, god," she clicked her tongue, staring at them up and down for a good handful of seconds before strutting towards the entrance, glancing back at them. "Are you coming or not? We still have to check in, and it's cold out here. Couldn't you have done that in advance at least? _Hmpf._ "

"You," Scholar said with a sigh, shaking their head as they caught up with her, "are the one with the invite, if I may remind you. They wouldn't let me check in without one." they looked at her, arms crossed and hands rubbing against her skin, and shrugged their jacket off their shoulders to place it on hers.

Karolina scrunched her nose again, mildly disgusted by the gesture, however adjusting the jacket on her shoulders and glancing at Scholar with the corner of her eye. They looked much better without the jacket, their white shirt perfectly tailored, the fabric deliciously tight on their shoulders, the couture pants clinging perfectly onto their ass as they walked towards the front desk. Karolina cleared her throat as she reached for the invite inside of her embellished pouch and handed it in. "Quick, I have an event to attend."

Scholar rolled their eyes and thanked the receptionist, taking the room's key in a hand as they placed the other around the redhead's waist, squeezing slightly as they guided her towards the elevators. They waited there for a moment for one to arrive, and punched the button for their floor once in.

Karolina shrugged the jacket off her shoulders and handed it to them, and moved to the side to get out of their grip. "My dress is all wrinkled now, _tch._ "

"You," Scholar said, cocking a brow up once again, draping the jacket on their arms and crossing them in front of their chest, "have done nothing but complain and be rude since you stepped off that limousine. It's an embarrassingly short amount of time to manage to do that, and yet here we are," they leaned back against one of the elevator walls, keeping their gaze firm on the redhead. "I believe I ought to teach you a thing or two."

"I really want to see how, since you so dearly informed me we were late, instead of complimenting my impeccable outfit," Karolina rolled her eyes, huffing as the elevator came to halt. They got off and headed for their room, her heels clicking against the marble tiles of the floor.

Scholar unlocked the door once there, humming in thought, gesturing for her to get in first. "I don't see how that's a problem, since we're still late. Might as well take our sweet time, no?" they said, a grin on their lips as they stepped in as well, locking the door behind their back.

Karolina pursed her lips, standing still as they came closer and placed their hands on her hips, pulling her forward, closer to them. She felt their hands move down to her butt, tug the satin dress up until they rested directly on her skin, the lacey lingerie doing nothing to obstruct that touch. They gripped tight, and Karolina found herself clenching her jaw, trying not to bite her lip so to not ruin her makeup.

Scholar inched forward, pulling her closer, sliding a leg between hers. "You've been really naughty, baby girl," they said, their voice husky as they dug their fingers into the soft skin of her butt, their lips quirking up in a small grin. "I know just the right way to teach you some discipline."

They took their hands off her, stepping back, and slowly started to roll up their sleeves. Karolina could feel her heart beat faster, her stomach knotting just at that gesture. She knew what was about to happen, she knew she'd love that, but she was the only person she'd admit it to. Scholar sat down on the bed and tapped a hand on their knee, twice. She licked her lips. "I want you bent over my knees, now," they ordered, and Karolina could feel herself being drawn to them, to their stern voice. She stepped closer but stopped right before them, crossing her arms.

"What if I don't want to? You can't order me around like you please," she said. Scholar stared at her; they could see how her legs were trembling slightly, her pupils widened in interest, her hands gripping onto her arms. They raised their brows and, eyes fixed onto hers, tapped their knee once again. Karolina swallowed but still stood right where she was, slotting her lower lip between her teeth. Scholar clicked their tongue. "Aren't you being a stubborn bitch right now," they exhaled, and quickly moved to grab one of her wrists, pulling her down over their knees. Karolina squealed in surprise, but did not fight it. "I was planning on being rather easy on you, but oh now, I won't let you off the hook that easily, missy."

"You think I can't take it?"

Scholar brought a hand to the base of her neck, squeezing slightly as they adjusted her on their knees. "We'll see about that," they said, tugging her dress up over her hips, running a hand on the skin of her butt. They hooked their fingers under the lacey fabric of her underwear and pulled those down, humming in delight at the sight, running their fingers on that fair skin. "Let's start with five, _hm?_ Count."

Karolina bit more at her lip, feeling the pressure of their hand at the base of her neck, holding her down, making her head go a bit fuzzy. She felt them lift their hand from her butt, her body tensing up at the lack of that contact, adrenaline starting to flow in her veins. It came hard and fast, knocking the air out of her lungs, only a shaky gasp leaving her lips.

"What do we say now, baby girl?" Scholar asked, massaging the reddened skin with their fingers. "If you don't count, I'll add five more."

Karolina pursed more her lips, the lipstick starting to wear out a bit. She clenched her hands into fists around the fabric of the bedsheets. She didn't speak.

Scholar hummed. "Well alright, ten it is. I'll keep adding until you count," they said, lifting their hand again, hitting then the plump skin with their palm open. They felt her jump in surprise, inhaling sharply and trying to lift her head up under the pressure of their hand. "I'll let your neck go if you start counting. Fifteen now," they added, rubbing their hand in a circular motion over her skin. She wriggled under that touch, the red skin sensitive and warm under their fingers. They lifted their hand again, this time letting little to no time pass before hitting her ass again. She muffled down a moan, biting hard on her lip. "Twenty. Karolina," Scholar said, their voice firm. "I know you can't take more. Don't make me push you over your limit. Be a good baby girl and count."

Karolina shook her head, red curls bouncing around. Their hand on her tender skin was like honey over a burn, an ever present twinge of pain that had a fire start slow, deep into her stomach, her vision blurry. She wanted to chase it and resist it until she could no more.

Scholar lifted their hand once again, and waited. Waited for her to wriggle impatiently, for her face to be red and flushed, her core warm and eager for more, her breathing irregular. And then their hand fell, meeting that delicate skin.

A cry left her lips, beautifully broken by the fire of ecstasy. " _Ah-_ four-" she had surrendered.

Scholar's lips bent into a grin, and they kneaded her sore skin with their fingers, stripping lovely sounds out of her lips. "What else do we say, baby girl?"

Karolina licked her lips, whimpering at that rough, almost careless touch. " _Mh-_ thank you, Mx."

"Very good. Keep counting."

Another slap hit her skin, right on that same spot that had her almost in tears, and she found relief in not feeling the pressure of their hand on her neck anymore, it having moved right between her shoulder blades, keeping her deliciously immobile. " _Hnm-_ five, thank you- _ah-_ , Mx."

She kept counting, their room filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin, of lovely cries and counting. Scholar made sure to slowly paint her ass of that delicious shade of red until not even a millimetre was spared, until they had Karolina moaning and panting, words slurred and incoherent, perfectly undone and submerged in her subspace. Scholar's hand hit her tender skin one last time and left her panting, hands scrambling to grip more tightly at the bedsheets as she felt on the brink of ecstasy. " _Hah- mh-,_ t-twenty- tha- _nhm-_ , thank you Mx-" she whimpered, her breathing quick and irregular, her mind fuzzy and giddy and heavy, so heavy, on edge, wanting more, wanting that pressure deep into her to explode.

"That's a good girl," Scholar hummed, moving their hand momentarily away from her back, weaving their fingers through her disheveled hair. They let their hands run down her ass, between her thighs to the core of her arousal, her skin soft, plump, warm and _wet._ Their fingers lingered there just enough for her to stay on edge, her lips parting in a soundless plea, hips trying to chase that high. "Not so soon," said Scholar, taking their hand away and to the side where a small box was resting on the mattress. They opened it, a grin on their lips as they switched it on and pressed the small object against the redhead's plump lips, the cold metal making her jolt in surprise.

The vibrations were painfully slow and had her cry for more, the pressure in her stomach building with no prospect of release. Moans left her lips as she felt the small object being pushed into her, a maddening torture eating her alive. Scholar helped her to her feet, pulling the lace garment back up around her hips and tugging her dress down, smoothing any wrinkles with their hands. They hummed, standing to fix a couple locks of her hair, and reached for her clutch to retrieve a tube of lipstick from it. They gently grabbed her chin, pulling her close in a kiss, biting at her lower lip until she was left panting against their lips. They carefully applied the makeup on her lips and hummed, pleased with their job, and returned the lipstick to her clutch before handing it to her. They fixed their shirt and pulled their jacket back on, giving the redhead a wicked grin. "Ready, baby girl? We're running really, really late now."

Karolina stumbled to walk close to them, gritting her teeth as she clung onto their shoulders. She felt them wrap their hand around her waist, but she didn’t avoid that contact this time. Her legs trembled, and for the first time in her entire life, she regretted her choice of wearing her tallest pair of heels. “You,” she whimpered, gasping as Scholar started walking towards the door, pulling her along with them, “are an asshole, _hm-_ ”

Scholar hummed. “Saying that isn’t helping your case now, missy. It’s only making me want to be very mean to you.”

“Because clearly- _ah-_ ,” she gripped onto them more tightly, straightening her posture as Scholar opened the door and lead them into the corridor, “you have been nothing else but nice to me, _hm-_ ”

They got into the elevator and as the door closed, Scholar let their hand trail down her waist, giving her butt a squeeze, stripping the most delightful sound out of her lips. “Only the best for my girl.”

It was driving her mad. Two hours had already passed, and the event showed no sign of being close to its conclusion. Her head felt heavy, her vision blurry, and her legs could barely keep her standing. The tension in her stomach was ever present and so painfully frustrating, a low, buzzing flame that gave no signs of growing or dissolving. She wanted more. She needed more.

Scholar kept a careful eye on her, sliding into conversations as needed, if not only to admire her flushed face and the way she bit the corner of her lower lip. They knew she was struggling to keep her mind clear, under control, and they loved how their stomach grew warm at the knowledge they were the cause of that. The one that decided whether she could chase that high or not.

Karolina glanced around, looking for an empty chair to sit in, slowly walking there when she spotted a couple in one corner of the event hall, the slow, unchanging buzz of the vibrations driving her mad. The vibrator shifted deeper into her core as she sat down, grazing that delicious spot that had her shiver, and she had to muster all her willpower not to let a frustrated cry escape her lips. That slow, maddening vibration, pressing ever so slightly against the small bundle of nerves, it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. She could feel Scholar's gaze on her, waiting for the moment she could take no more, their lips bent in that quirked grin of theirs. They were loving it, savouring every single moment, every shaky breath, every muffled moan that escaped her lips. Karolina hated and loved that at the same time. She wanted to win, she wanted that smug grin to leave their face. But the sweet call of letting herself go, of begging, wanting more, needing more – what a cruel, cruel call it was.

She pursed her lips. She wasn't going to give up this easily, she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of watching her come undone under their fingers. She crossed her legs, squeezing her thighs together. Those slow, maddening vibrations pressed slightly more against her core, sending shivers down her spine. She chased that high, squeezing more, the pressure in her stomach building, warmer and warmer. She closed her eyes, focusing on that tingling fire, clenching a hand into a fist. She felt so close, so so close, and oh god, she wished for the vibrations to be stronger, just for a moment, just for that mere handful of seconds that she so desperately needed. That wish was not granted to her.

A frustrated, muffled cry left her lips, leaving her panting, aching, dripping with want. She opened her eyes and met Scholar's gaze. They were staring at her, intently, a knowing look on their face. They looked at their watch, eyebrows raised, blinking slowly as to ask her, _haven't you given up yet?_

Karolina had never wanted to punch them more in her life. Her body was tense, the skin of her ass tender and sore, her legs weak, her core ignited with a never ending fire, a bottomless well of want and desire. She shuffled in her seat, squeezing more her thighs, chasing that high once again, uselessly hoping that this time she could do it, that she could wipe that grin off of Scholar's face.

Scholar could see her struggling, so stubborn, to reach something she could never achieve, not without them. Their eyes moved along her figure, meeting the redness of her cheeks, her parted lips, her chest rising and falling in hurried pants, legs close and trembling, the fabric of her dress wrinkling in the firm grip of her fists. They could almost hear her frustrated cries leave her lips as they walked close, her body trembling, warm, small beads of sweat glimmering under the lights like hundreds of pearls. They moved a hand, slowly, to the base of her neck, a firm grasp that had her shudder. She gazed up at them, her eyes still showing her stubbornness as she bit her lip. Scholar moved their fingers, slowly, ever so slightly grazing her skin. They knew every touch sent small jolts of pleasure through her veins, her skin boiling under their fingers. They looked at her and waited, waited for her to come close once again, for her body to tense up, for her breath to hitch in her throat before removing their hand.

Karolina flinched, a broken cry left her lips. She couldn't bear no more. "Please," she said, hands scrambling to grip at their jacket, "please no more, _please_ ," she cried, her voice feeble, eyes watering, her entire body trembling with want, "please, _oh please-"_

Scholar smirked. They had won.

They excused themselves early from the event and headed back to their room. The elevator ride was quiet, silence only broken by her muffled cries and pleas. Scholar revelled in those sounds, a hand firmly pressed on her ass as she held tightly onto them, knees buckling. They gave her butt a squeeze as they reached their floor, the elevator doors opening in front of them, that rough touch sending washes of adrenaline through her veins. They walked towards their room, Scholar almost having to drag her along, every step making her legs tremble, her body shudder. The door was quickly opened and closed behind them.

Karolina let her pouch fall to the floor and kicked her shoes off, gripping onto Scholar's jacket with both hands, tears now rolling down her flushed cheeks. "Please," she cried, "please, I can't take it anymore, please-"

Scholar hummed, bringing their hands to her back, slowly unzipping her dress. They brought their hands up, to her shoulders, pushing the thin straps down and letting the dress fall down her body in a pool of satin at her feet. They tucked some strands of red curls behind her ear, placing their hand on her neck, inching close to whisper, "I'm going to give my girl what she wants, but only if she begs nicely for it."

Karolina felt their hand go up through her hair, grabbing a fistful of it and tug, hard enough to make her whimper. She felt herself being pushed back, until the back of her knees met the edge of the bed, their hand leaving her hair as she fell down onto the mattress.

Scholar moved closer, wrapping an arm around her waist, lifting her hips up as they helped her lay on the bed. They then sat down right next to her, moving a hand between her thighs, pressing their fingers against the wetness they found there, the lace garment damp from her desire.

"Please, please-" she moaned under that touch, hips jerking up to chase it as they moved their fingers away. She felt their fingers hook under the elastic band of the garment, snapping it against her skin and slowly tugging it down her legs before being carelessly dropped to the floor.

Scholar brought their hand back to her wet lips, plump and warm and dripping with want, and dragged their fingers against that sensitive skin. They bent down towards her as they did so, their free hand loosening the tie around their neck; they cocked a brow up at her, and Karolina couldn’t do anything but whimper as she brought her hands over her head, that faint touch she had craved so much leaving her. Scholar tied her wrists, neat knots to make sure not to hurt her, and secured one end of the tie onto the headboard. They slowly trailed their fingers down her body, drawing circles on her skin as they made their way down her chest, her abdomen, till the small bundle of nerves at the top of her mound.

Karolina gasped, a frustrated cry leaving her lips as they touched her with short, soft strokes. She felt their fingers move down, slowly making their way inside her to press the vibrator against her most sensitive spot, stripping moans out of her lips.

Scholar grinned, slowly easing the toy out. They heard her beg, _please oh please_ , her broken cries a sweet melody to their ears. They set the vibrations higer and pressed the toy back against her glistening lips, moving oh so slowly up, finally pressing it against her clit.

Karolina inhaled sharply, her hips buckling up to chase that sought after relief, that sweet build up that was denied to her so many times that evening. She bit her lip, tugging at the improvised restraints as she felt close, _oh so, so close!_ , finally able to reach that sought-after relief— and then she felt the vibrator being pulled away, her body tensing and aching.

“No, no, please, please Scholar-” she pleaded, frustrated tears at the conrer of her eyes. They grinned at her, devilishly so, and sped up the vibrations before returning the toy to its place against that small engorged bud, stripping moans out of her lips. She was writhing underneath them, panting and begging, pleading, _I’ll be good, I promise, please_ , her voice broken by ecstasy. “You look beautiful like this,” Scholar said, circling her clit with the vibrator, pulling away once again as they saw her come close to her climax. “Pleading,” the vibrations were brought up once again, to their max this time, “begging,” they said, as they pressed the toy one last time on the bundle of nerves, “so beautifully undone, just for me to see.”

Karolina felt the tension leave her body, and she closed her eyes as she moaned out their name, the warmth in her belly finally spreading through her body in the sweetest waves of orgasm. Panting, she opened her eyes to gaze up at them, her head still fuzzy and giddy and light as she felt the soft pressuse of their lips on her forehead. “Love you,” she mumbled, and heard them chuckle and cup her cheek with their hand.

“Not as much as I do, baby girl.”


End file.
